For example, a battery and an inverter unit in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle are electrically connected to each other by a high-voltage wire harness. The wire harness includes a high-voltage electric power line of a high-voltage electrically conducting path, and a shield member that covers the high-voltage electrical power line. The shield member is formed of a cylindrical braid.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which an end portion of the cylindrical braid is electrically connected. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which an end of the cylindrical braid arranged outside of an electric wire and a cylindrical shield shell are crimped to the ring crimp member for electric connection. In Patent Literature 1, the cylindrical braid is cylindrically formed by braiding ultrafine wires having an electric conductivity. Also, the shield shell has an electrical conductivity and is shaped so that the cylindrical braid terminal can be connected on an outer peripheral surface thereof. Also, the ring crimp member is so shaped as to be crimped by a crimp die after the cylindrical braid has been inserted into an inside thereof. When the ring crimp member is crimped, the cylindrical braid is brought into contact with the shield shell to complete an electric connection.